


Мир

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Ake no Tobari
Genre: M/M, Romance, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017





	

«Была середина зимы» — наверно, так будет начинаться легенда о дне, когда барьер, разделявший людей и ёкаев, пал. 

День был сам по себе мрачным: небо, затянутое серой дымкой, едва пропускало солнечный свет, в воздухе кружили колючие снежинки, подхватываемые холодным порывом ветра. И стояла удивительная для леса тишина. 

Реймей только что разрушил возведенный им же барьер. Что-то изменилось. В людях, ёкаях, их взаимоотношениях. Что-то изменится еще. Но в нем, как бы он ни прислушивался к себе, все осталось прежним. Пожалуй, он скажет, что чуточку рад за «глупую» мечту Тобари, которая воплотилась. Мир. Наконец-то настал мир.

Реймей в последний раз огляделся, выискивая, не прячется ли где какая-нибудь аномалия, и, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, повернул домой. 

Под ногами звонко хрустела ледяная корка, на которой Реймей иногда поскальзывался, с веток за шиворот падал снег, заставляя ежиться и проклинать Тобари, решившего, что в ранний час для мира хватит и его присутствия. Да и вообще, он и так многое сделал для двух рас, что устал, к тому же на улице так холодно и рано. Да, очень рано. 

Рука, держащая посох, кажется, потеряла чувствительность. Впрочем, носа Реймей тоже не чувствовал. Поэтому, заходя в дом, он знал, что не выйдет из него еще неделю — если Тобари не скормит ему свои целебные травы, — потому что будет болеть. 

В доме было душно и жарко — очаг горел во всю силу. А его футон грел настоящий комок шерсти. 

— С возвращением, Реймей.

Сонный говорящий комок шерсти. Иначе Тобари, завернувшегося в свои хвосты, было не назвать. 

— Я дома, — нехотя буркнул он, сверля его взглядом. Но ни совесть, ни жалость так и не сделали попытки проснуться в Тобари. 

Скинув всю одежду, Реймей вздохнул и юркнул под одеяло, надеясь вздремнуть часок-другой, а потом с печалью в голосе говорить, как много сил он потратил, как устал, как холодно, как...

Два теплых хвоста забрались под одеяло и бесцеремонно обвили Реймея, подтягивая ближе. Было немного щекотно, но приятно и так хорошо, что он довольно быстро забыл о капризах. Реймей сглотнул, неспешно провел по мягкой шерсти, успокаивая сердце, прежде чем обернуться.

Он посмотрел на довольно скалящуюся лисью морду и, закрыв глаза, положил руку на горячую грудь Тобари.

Вот теперь нечленораздельные звуки, издаваемые Тобари, полностью окупили все старания — страдания — Реймея. 

— Я понял, что не стоило оставаться в теплой постели, когда великий монах...

Реймей самодовольно покивал, разрешая говорить дальше.

— ...только убери руку! 

Согласно хмыкнув, он отнял руку и тут же запустил ее в волосы Тобари, почесал за ухом, отмечая, как темнеют его глаза. 

— Мы будем целоваться, — довольно и не слишком внятно прошептал он, прихватывая зубами кожу на его шее и слегка ее оттягивая, чтобы потом зализать это место. 

— Будем, — согласился Реймей, проводя ладонями по его крепкой спине. 

— Теперь нам ничто не мешает... 

Да, ничто не мешает, кивал он, любуясь искренним счастьем Тобари, мечта которого сбылась ровно как день назад.


End file.
